Dragon Ball X: Dakon the Saiyan god of universe six
by The king22
Summary: A saiyan time patroller pushed himself to his limit's against the demon Demigra but when a mysterious rift is opened and saiyan warrior gets caught inside of it and when he finds himself on a familiar world bit in another universe what will he do. (Z/Super/Gt/movies/Heroes/Xenoverse 1 & 2/fusion's)


"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **"Evil mask person speaking"**

 **"Evil mask person thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **(There part's of this story which I have copy from the _Vegito the new warrior of Universe Six story_ by Vegitossgss2 but I have ask and been given permission to use it)**

* * *

 **Histroy**

In the twelve universe's that are ruled by the omni king Zeno with his subjects the supreme Kai's and the god's of destruction who are task with merging order in their universe's and outside of the twelve universe's and time itself was the time nest which is the home of Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time and her pet bird Tokitoki and the location of the Time Storage Vault where the Book of the Beginning and End that contain a record of the history of time lays and Chronoa is task with merging order of the two timelines and fix any alternations within them. **(Gt & Super and also in the GT timeline I'm making all the movie event's actually happened)**

Within universe's seven there are people known as the Saiyans who are a fighting race since ancient times and have lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle and where they have attack numerous planets to build up wealth and goods. The homeworld of the Saiyans is call Planet Sadla and the Saiyans lived there until their planet got destroy by internal discord however the Saiyan's survive the destruction and later conquered another world planet plant and wipe the race that lived the Tuffles.

Saiyans are outwardly very similar to that of many other races with the exception of their ape-like tails and have larger muscular builds. They are commonly seen to have deep black hair or dark brown hair, a pure-blooded Saiyan does not deviate from its appearance from the day the Saiyan is born however their hair can fall off with some whiles facial hair of pure-blooded Saiyan males can grow but it takes them a long time to grow roughty around three years for them to grow a full beard to cover their face, Saiyans are also resistant to extreme temperatures far more so than most races.

The Saiyan's use a type of energy known as Ki which they use instead of weapens because the energy comes from their very own bodies and harder they train the more powerful they can become and they also have multiple transformations first their tail also grants a Saiyan special transformations; a great metamorphosis into a giant ape beast with tremendous power when looking at a full moon. The Saiyan grows incredibly in size and tenfold in strength while drastically changing in appearance. If the tail is removed, this ability is lost. In this state, a Saiyan will generally lose most if not all control of themselves, with aggressiveness reaching its peak, causing them to lost all rationality to primal instinct. However, some Saiyans who have advanced enough are able to contain this heightened ferocity, allowing them to retain their individuality and rationality to perform in battle as normal.

Second is the super saiyan transformation The most powerful ability of a normal Saiyan, however, is the ability to drastically augment their speed, strength and energy by transforming into a Super Saiyan. The ability is rare and difficult to achieve normally, but it gives the Saiyan unbelievable enhancements to their normal abilities. Saiyans possess many different Super Saiyan forms, each different in appearance and the power they provide. For the majority of the Super Saiyan forms, the Saiyans muscle mass increases slightly, their irises turn bluish-green and their hair turns golden in color and there are additional transformations beyond Super Saiyan, and variations thereon.

Third the legendary super saiyan is a unique and very rare transformation rather than just a title. The Legendary Super Saiyan forms are a separate evolution from the normal Super Saiyan line. The result is a huge Super Saiyan form with a seemingly endless supply of energy.t he Legendary Super Saiyan form seem to have enhanced regenerative abilities and healing factor in comparison to normal Saiyans and it seems to change the color of all their ki attack's into a light saiyan pupils and irises vanish, making him look much more maniacal than he already is and the most noticeable difference between the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the regular Super Saiyan is the body size when their transform their body grows in height and his muscle mass greatly increases however their are two flaws to process this transformation first the user will have difficult to keep themselves under control and second is that not everyone can gain this transformations instead only one person in every thousand years can obtain it by being born with it.

Forth is the super saiyan god form which a saiyan obtain a godly ki and is able to battle against God's themselves and there are only two methods of get the form first is that five pure hearted Saiyan's channel their ki into you and the second method is being trained by a god themselves and after mastering the form the Saiyan will be able to combine the super saiyan god power with super saiyan. When in this form, the Saiyan's general appearance remains unchanged with the exception of a few slight differences: the skin tone becomes darker; the hair loses any stray hair, lifts up slightly and gains the user's Super Saiyan form bangs, as well as adopts a red coloring; the Saiyan's eyes grow, becoming sharper and the irises become red; the overall body structure appears to become younger, thinner, and somewhat taller; the aura becomes more explosive and flame-like in appearance.

The Saiyan's served in the cold empire and they task with conquering world's for them however dispite their service to the emprie Lord frieza one of the most strongest being's in universe seven and is the son of kind cold destroyed planet Vegeta along with almost every Saiyan in fear of their Super Saiyan transformation and maybe one day they might become strong enough to overthrow him however on that day a certain bady Saiyan was send to another world to conquer it and Lucy enough to escape the destruction of planet Vegeta. The baby Saiyan however didn't conquered the world known as Earth instead it became his new home and he protected it from all evil and that Saiyan's name was son Goku.

 **Before Xenoverse 1**

Within both the two timelines in Universe seven there is a verison of Trunks Briefs a time traveler saiyan/human hybrid who used a time machine which was created by his mother Bulma Briefs to travel back in their timelines to warn Son Goku and the other Z fighter's about the mad genius doctor Gero and his powerful android's that are going to kill them and heart virus in hopes to change their timelines for the better however instead it just created an alternate timelines but the two Trunks's wasn't the only ones who uses the machine to create a alternate timelines.

The beings known as Cell who was the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, who came from the Trunks's timelines, they were designed to possess all the abilities of the greatest fighter's to have ever inhabited or visited Earth and the result was a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities, He was one of the few Red Ribbon Androids not directly completed by Dr Gero however he was completed by Dr Gero's Super Computer. The timelines where both Cell's are slightly in the future where the two Trunks's managed to destroy the evil android's in both the alternate timeline and their own timelines before being killed by the two Cell's from their timelines who then used the time machines to travel back one year before the Trunks's first came to the past and warn Goku and the Z fighter's about the android's and heart virus but eventually they were destroyed by Son Gohan of the timelines they were in and afterwards when both Trunks's return to their own timelines they kill the Cell's instead creating another alternate timelines.

Meaning that there are now eight alternate timelines two of them was where the two timelines Trunk's that survive came from, another two timelines was the Z fighter fought the androids but not Cell as they were unwhere of it but when other two Trunks return to where they came from but they were killed by the Cells of their timelines and finally there was the timelines where the two Trunk and the Z fighter fought the androids and then Cell however messing with time is a serious crime but Chronoa made a deal with one of the Trunks's that survive that if he agrees to help her to protect the timelines she would fuse the timelines where the Trunks's of those timelines that was killed by Cell's and the timelines where the Trunks's that survive and kill the Cell's of those timelines all together which will improve the world and she will use the other Trunks that survive to protect the earth where this Trunks will be helping her **(This Trunks is the one who's in the Xenoverse game's is the same Trunks that help the Z fighter's from the timeline GT)** and she then also fuse the two timelines where the Z fighter's fought against the Android's but not **(Which is where both mentor/Xeno Goku and Vegeta come from as well as the elder Kai in Xenoverse game so that timeline is going to be call the Xeno timeline)** to which Trunks agreed to.

 **At the end of Xenoverse 1**

Dakon is a tall and muscular young man, like most saiyan's Dakon has fully outlined, sharper dark eyes and his hair is pitch black **(Dakon looks like young verison of Vegito just with black hair instead of brown)** however currently his hair was even more spiker as well as golden with his eyes being green showing that he was in his strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form with it being identical to the ordinary Super Saiyan 2 form, however when powering up into it the user possesses more sparks in their aura and their hair becomes even more spiked with this form's power being equal to the Super Saiyan 3 form. Dakon has a scar on the left side of his cheek which he got from Demigra during their final battle **(It's just like Bardock's scar on his cheek)** Guav was wearing a Gi with the top being black and the pants white, he had red wristbands, a red obi tied in a knot at his side, and black Boot's **(It's Goku's new Gi that he got from Whis but just change the color into what I wrote)**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...…!" Dakon push himself beyond his limits and pull out ki that he knew he had and his energy beam overpowers Demigra's attack, engulfing him in mine.

"I"I-Impossible! I am a god…! I've become...a god…!" As Demigra uttered his last words, his body destroyed, and out came his body a peculiar source of energy.

"KiiiiiiI!" In a flash, TokiToki emerged safely from the belly of the Demon God.

Dakon's attack continued on in the chasms of Demigra, colliding the walls resulting in the whole place, coming crashing down. A moment later the space around me ruptured, and a force was pulling me. Being too tired from his fight, he didn't have the strength to move. He try desperately tried to get away, but to avail, the tug of war between him and the unknown force ended with me losing.

"Kiii!" TokiToki flew over to me as quickly as possible. But as it looked liked he was right in front of me, not a second later that my vision was obscured, and a moment later, light filled my eyes.

 **At Toki Toki city**

As TokiToki thought he'd get our Savior back to the city safely, he flew right past where he supposedly was being sucked in. He looked back, to see nothing was there. He looked around, and only saw parts of the battlefield quickly falling apart as an aftermath between the clash of the Future Warrior and the Demon God Demigra. With nothing else in sight, including Dakon, he urgently used a teleportation technique and went back to Toki Toki City, back to both Trunks and The Supreme Kai of Time.

 **In Universe Six**

High in the sky of planet Sadala a wormhole open up and out from it came Dakon falling towards the ground unconscious, as he crashed into a building were a large group of large men who were all wearing leather jackets came into the room were Dakon crashed into

Once the man reached Dakon and took notice of his unconscious form he looked at one of the members with a stern face, "Inform Caulifla that someone entered the hideout without her permission and that the Saiyan responsible almost destroyed one of the room." the man said with urgency and the other member followed orders and left in a rush.

The group just stared at Dakon's unconscious body as they wondered what happened to him as they waited for order "She says to place him in a chair and to make sure to find him to it in order for him not to move." the messenger informed the group once he came back. With their order they quickly moved him towards a chair in the room, "Why is he so damn heavy?!"thought many of the man in the room, but didn't say anything once they finally sat him down and began to tie him up with heavy chains. Once they were done, they moved him into an empty room with a throne like chair and placed him in the center, after a few seconds a female appeared with an angry look in her face.

The female walked towards Dakon and her frown deepened as she noticed that her culprit was still unconscious "Wake him up" she order with authority, immediately a man began to throw cold water on his face, in hope that it would wake him up. Dakon was slowly coming back from his consciousness as more water was slashed into his face, once his eyes opened properly he saw a female standing in front of him. He took in her appearance, especially her hair style, "That hair, I thought that only Vegeta and Goku were the only pure Saiyans on Earth!" Dakon thought in shock. The female took a step closer, unawares of Dakon's dilemma, "Who are you and what is your reason for entering my hideout without my permission?" she asked with authority and anger.

When Dakon didn't answer and simply stared at her she grabbed him by his GI "It appears that you don't know who I am. My name is Caulifla, now tell me why did you destroyed one of my rooms? Your going to pay for this, now tell me your name!" she demanded and she continued to pull on his shirt.

Dakon looked at her before answering "I'm Dakon" He simply stated in a bored tone. Caulifla released his Gi and made her way back towards her throne like chair. They stared at each other in silence for many minutes before a smile appeared on her face and she jumped out of her chair and began to circle him. She stopped in front of him and her smile grew," You will work for me until you pay all the damage that was caused to my hideout." Caulifla stated as she raised an eyebrow at him "Dakon" looked at her before sighing " Fine, but as soon as I paid everything that I destroyed I'm leaving" Dakon answered in a calm voice.

A frown appeared on her face as she shock her face "No, you will still work for me even after you pay your debt" she stated. Dakon glared at her," No, I'm not" He said with anger in his voice.

Caulifla suddenly grabbed his GI again "Lets have a fight then, if you win you are free to go after your debt is paid, but I win you will stay here and work under my command" Caulifla said with arrogance. Dakon began to try search for the Supreme Kai of time and Trunks energy, but he was unable to find them "If I win, I'll stay here, but I won't be treated like one of your regular workers, but I'll be your equal" Dakon told her.

A smile appeared on Caulifla face, "I accept your deal" she said and without a warning she send an energy blast towards Dakon's chains, destroying them in pieces. Dakon stood up and rubs his writes and moves his neck, "Follow me, we're fighting outside" Caulifla told him as she walked away and Dakon followed her out of the headquarters. "We'll be fighting over there" she said as she pointed at a desert land and flies there. Dakon followed suit and flies towards the land and awaits her attack.

Caulifla looked at him with a confident grin on her face, "I'm not holding back on you" she informed him as her from grew larger. She quickly powers up and immediately flies toward Dakon, her man awe at her speed and strength, as she immediately launches a punch at Dakon.

Dakon however was easily able to block her attack, she quickly flies back and observes him. She runs rapidly towards him and begins to send multiple fast kicks and punches at his direction, but he successfully was able to dodge every single one of them, and it was beginning to frustrated her.

A frown began to form on her face as he continued to dodge her attacks, "Attack me you coward!" Caulifla yelled out in frustration. In a fit of anger she send multiple energy blast at his direction and was finally able to land a hit. A smile formed on her face," Take that you bast-" hew sole disappeared once she realized that her blast didn't cause him any damage. She began to increase her energy as she stared angrily at Dakon's eyes.

Caulifla then began to walk towards Dakon "You are the first person who has force me to use all of my power" Caulifla informed him with anger. She then raised her hand and a red energy beam was beginning to form on her palm," Now, take this!" she screamed. The energy blast quickly traveled towards Dakon but Dakon quickly redirected the blast, causing the energy beam to destroy multiple mountains beside him.

Caulifla stared at him in pure shock "How dare you mock me! Fight back! Fight back you coward!" Caulifla screamed in anger Dakon flies towards her at a rapid speed and kicks her, sending her towards the ground. As she fell her body was experiencing a lot of pain, she grunted as she stood back up and she grabbed her stomach "I know that you're not using your full power Vegito" she told him with a wince "Fight me without holding back!" she screamed at Dakon angrily while looking at his eyes.

Dakon looked at her before allowing his body to relax "Fine, I'm not going to hold back anymore" Dakon assured her as he began to increase his power. As he powered up the sky became darker and the wind began to blow with more violence that even pushed Caulifla back.

Many of their spectators where rushing into the headquarters, startled by the intensity if the fight. Caulifla folded her eyes as she fought against the wind and once the wind calmed down she opened her eyes. Before her stood Dakon surrounded by a golden aura, he was also sporting spiky blond hair with green eyes "What is this?! What kind of transformation is this, his energy is so powerful!" Caulifla thought in shock and amazement.

Caulifla stared at him one more time before punching his face, but as she expected, it didn't do any damage. Dakon quickly grabbed her arm and punched her in the face that caused her to fall towards the ground unconscious. As soon as she was unconscious he released his Super Saiyan form and returned to his normal look. He picked Caulifla up and made his way towards the headquarters.

Once he entered with Caulifla in his arms a man came forward," What happe-" Dakon interrupted him," Where's her room?" He asked him as he held her in his arms. The member looked at his unconscious leader and began to show Dakon to Caulifla's room.

Once they reach their destination the man opened the door and Dakon placed Caulifla on her bed in order for her to rest properly. He looked at her and contemplated her strength "She can easily defeat Frieza on his third form" Dakon acknowledged with a small whisper. He sat on a nearby chair and began to think about his fight with Demigra before he fell asleep on the chair do to his tired body.

The following morning Caulifla woke up with great pain on her stomach and as she sat up ok her bed she noticed that Dakon had fallen asleep on her chair. She threw one of her pillows at him which woke him up," What are you doing in my room?!" she yelled at him with a blushing face. "Stop screaming" Dakon told her as he let out a tired yaw.

After calming down she sat straight and looked at him with wonder and curiosity, "What kind of transformation was that Dakon?" Caulifla asked him "It's called the Super Saiyan transformation, have you never heard of it before?" Dakon asked her.

She shock her head in confirmation "Were you also holding back in your Super Saiyan form?" she asked him "Yes I was" Dakon told her deciding to be honest with her.

Caulifla suddenly stood in front of him "I told you to not hold back!" she screamed at his face "I could have easily killed you in that form without holding back" Dakon coldly stated while glaring at her. "Fine, but since you'll be staying here you will teach me how to transform into a Super Saiyan" Caulifla informed him with stubborn eyes "Okay, I'll teach you, but I'm not going easy on you" Dakon warned her.

Satisfied Caulifla made her way to her bathroom, but not before turning back to look at Dakon "I will show you that I will easily transform into a Super Saiyan" she stated with an arrogant smile as she disappeared to the other room.

Dakon just stood there before giving a sign and said outloud to himself "I guess thinks are going to be different until I find a way to get back to Toki Toki City".

 **Within one of the four timelines at Universe ten in sacred world of the Kai's**

The sacred world of the Kai's of universe ten at green grass, yellow sky and a temple but in it's courtyard the supreme Kai of universe ten Gowasu was laying down on the ground dead and standing above him was his apprentice and murderer Zamasu.

Gowasu is an elderly Shinjin with light, yellow, wrinkled skin, pointy ears, and white hair in the style of a mohawk flipped to the side. He wears a gray and yellow coat with a violet long-sleeved shirt underneath, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wears gold and green Potara, the decoration of the Supreme Kais.

Zamasu was an average height and thin individual. He had pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore orange earrings which resembled Potaraearrings.

Suddenly in a flash of light a women and man appreaded in front of Zamasu and the women had blue skin, pointy ears with spherical purple earrings with a gold hoop, white hair with bang's on the left side of her head, she had purple eye's and she had purple lipstick, she worn a red skin tight suit while at both forearms and legs were covered in a grey colored instead of red, between and on her breast's were also part of the skin tight suit was gray in color as well, between her breast's was a part of her suit oddly went pointing down showing part of her stomach and around her waist was a cape that went from her rear down to her legs stopping at the ankle and finally wearing red high heels.

Whiles the male a pale man with blue skin and white hair like the women, having a line on both cheeks that goes from the eyes until his jaw. He wears red clothing that covers all his body. Above it, he wears white armor with the symbol of the Time Breakers at the center of it and a brown strap around his neck. He also wears cape-like pants covering his legs, leaving only a red pair of shoes to be visible. He also wears grey wristbands.

"Oh my what do we have here" said Towa.

"Who are you!" Zamasu demanded.

"My name is Towa the future Queen of the demon realm" Towa announced.

"A demon then why are you here" Zamasu demanded.

"For the time rings of course but I never imagined see a Kai murder then Kai" Towa whiles looking at the dead supreme kai.

"He was going to be in the way of my plan's so I took care of him" Zamasu said without any regret.

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm not judging you did what you have to for your goal I approve" said Towa.

"You approve!?" Zamasu said in surprise.

"Yes I do and I think we can work together" said Towa.

"Work together with a demon" Zamasu said sounding disgusted.

"I want to break the seal on the demon realm and you" said Towa.

"I want to wipe out all Mortals from all the universes and get revenge on Son Goku for defeating me" said Zamasu.

"Oh that is definitely something I work with so how about it" said Towa.

"Demon's are better then mortals and if she try's anything I'll simply destroy her as well" thought Zamasu.

"Fine then let's work together" said Zamasu.

"Perfect" Towa said whiles smiling evilly.

"Who's that" Zamasu ask curiously looking at the pale blue Man behind Towa.

"His name is Mira the ultimate warrior" said Towa.

"He look strong" Zamasu thought.

"Now then I'm sure you have a plan to do now after kill the supreme Kai of this Universe" Towa ask.

"Yes I do I intend to gather the super dragon ball's to wish for me to switch bodies with Son Goku obtaining his power and wipe out all Mortals from all the universes" said Zamasu.

"A good idea but there is a flaw in your plan" said Towa.

"Like what" Zamasu ask whiles being a bit angerily.

"Well first you don't need the Super dragon ball's for a simple wish as switching bodies you can just the dragon ball's from either Earth or Namek" said Towa.

"Those planets have dragon ball's as well" said Zamasu.

"Yes they do whiles their not as powerful as the super dragon ball's but they will work for your wish" said Towa.

"Fine then what do you think we should do" Zamasu ask.

"Oh I have an idea" Towa said whiles smiling evil.

Just then the Crystal orb that was on Towa's staff started to glow meaning that she got a message and as she look at it she had sinner smile.

"Interesting it seems that during his final battle against Demigra Dakon was transported to universe seven's counterpart universe six" said Towe.

As Towe gazing into the orb she saw that Dakon had landed on universe six's planet Sadala the original home world for the Saiyan's.

"This is perfect Dakon is alone and he can't get in touch with that annoying supreme kai brat and the other Saiyan so this is a perfect chance to kill Dakon once and for all" said Towa as she grinned evilly.


End file.
